


late night

by multifics19



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late at Night, Protective Tony Stark, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifics19/pseuds/multifics19
Summary: Pepper realizes it's really late and doesn't want to drive all the way to her apartment. She decides to stay at the mansion but soon realizes she left her clothes at home. Tony to the rescue!
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	late night

**Author's Note:**

> at this point, tessa is my go-to idea person. everyone thank tessa again.  
> hope you all enjoy it!

It was an insanely busy day for Pepper. From wrangling Tony to get out of bed at 8 a.m. for an important board of directors meeting to handling Tony’s contracts with the military have all been updated. At last, it was the end of the day and she was finishing her last contract to look through. She was in the living room while Tony was working down in the workshop. She saved all her work on her laptop and checked the time to realize that it was already 10 p.m. She silently cursed to herself, wondering how she let it get this late. There was no way she was going to drive all the way across town to her apartment this late. Pepper decided she’ll just stay the night in the guest room, as she’s done before.

She closed her laptop and headed down to the workshop to talk to Tony. She made her way down the steps and punched in her code to be let in.

Tony was at his desk, messing with some holograms and yelling at U for something. U sadly whirred his way to his charging station and Pepper intersected to pat U on his head.

“He doesn’t mean it, U”, she whispered to him. U made a happy little whirr, acknowledging Pepper and went on his way. When taking this job 7 years ago, Pepper never thought that a part of the job would be talking and comforting robots, but here she was.

Pepper walked towards Tony as he spoke up.

“Well hello there, Ms. Potts. I was wondering when you were going to pop your head in here”, Tony told her as he swiped on his holograms, smiling.

“Well, I didn’t realize how late it actually was. I had just finished going over the updated contracts with the military when I had realized it was 10 p.m. I came down to let you know I’m going to go ahead and stay in the guest bedroom. If that’s okay?”, Pepper said.

Tony turned to her. “Of course, Pepper. I don’t want you driving this late anyway”. Pepper smiled and started to walk towards the door. “And stop being mean to U”, she called out as she opened the door to leave.

“He started it!”, Tony yelled back. Pepper smiled and waved a hand to dismiss him.

Pepper went upstairs to the guest bedroom to get ready for bed. She has always had a few changes of clothes in the drawers since the first year she started working for Tony. The first night she had stayed was around the third week of her working. It had gotten really late and she was about to leave when Tony insisted that she stay the night because he didn’t want her driving that late across town. So, it became a habit of some sort to work late and stay the night in the guest room. A habit Pepper wished never ended.

She reached for the drawer to open it and to her surprise, there was nothing in there. She checked in all the drawers, the closet, and even in the bathroom. Nothing. As she was frantically checking every crevice in the room, it finally clicked why her clothes were gone. She had taken them to her apartment to switch them out with some other clothes. She had forgotten to bring the new clothes here, though.

“Damn it!”, Pepper yelled as she stood up from looking under the bed for some reason.

“What are we damning about?”, Tony asked. Pepper jumped and shrieked as she turned to see Tony. “What are you doing in here?”, Pepper asked him.

“Well, I heard you pacing all the way in the workshop so, I decided to see what had irked you this time”, Tony said to her, dead serious.

Pepper stared at him with her signature, “Are you kidding me”, looks.

Tony froze and put his hands up in defense. “Okay, you got me. I was walking to my room when I heard you yell damn.”

Pepper deep sighed as she put her fingers to her temple to try and rub out the huge headache brewing. “So, what’s wrong, Potts”, Tony asked her.

“Nothing. I’m going to actually go ahead and go home. So, goodnight, Mr. Stark”, Pepper said as she collected her purse and started making her way to the door. Tony caught her arms and blocked her way from leaving. “Uhm. No, you aren’t. I thought we just established this 10 minutes ago. Seriously, what’s the problem, Pepper?”.

Pepper stared in his eyes and heat started to flush to her cheeks as she realized that Tony’s hands were still on her arms and hasn’t moved. Tony cleared his throat as he dropped his hands. “I-Uhm. I don’t have any clothes. I thought I had brought some the other day to change the clothes out, but I didn’t. So, therefore, I need to return home, Mr. Stark”, Pepper explained.

“As your boss, Ms. Potts, I am not allowing you to drive all the way across town at this time of night.”

“Tony…”, Pepper started. “You know what, Pepper, I actually already figured a plan so, just come with me”, Tony said as he walked out of the room. Pepper sighed and walked with him to his room.

“What are we doing in your room? Did you steal some of my clothes?”, Pepper asked incredulously. Tony turned to her, shocked. “What? Pepper, I would never. I mean, I would ask first”, he told her.

Pepper stared at him with an expressionless face. “Okay, bad time to make a joke, but we’re in my room because you’re going to wear some of my clothes”.

Pepper’s face started to redden as she shook her head furiously. “No, Mr. Stark, I actually don’t think that would…”

“Nonsense, Potts. Seriously, I’m not letting you leave, and you need to wear something than your business clothes to bed.

“Mr. Stark, it’s not quite professional for me to wear my boss’ clothes to bed”.

“Miss Potts, I, your boss, am telling you, my employee, that you are going to wear these clothes so, you can sleep comfortably. I’m not taking no for an answer”.

Pepper sighed and walked closer to Tony. “Please, Pepper. I swear everything is washed; I think”. “It is. I made sure everything was washed a couple of days ago”. “See? It’s perfectly fine, Pepper”.

Tony already had a pair of his sweatpants and a worn-out Black Sabbath t-shirt. Pepper exhaled and reluctantly grabbed the clothes out of his hand. “Thank you”, she whispered as she went out of his room and to the guest room to change.

Tony gave Pepper 15 minutes before he went to the room and knocked on the door. “Hey, Pepper. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

Tony waited patiently for the door to open and when it did, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Pepper’s strawberry hair was out of its tightly wound up bun she normally keeps during the day. She wore his grey sweatpants and his Black Sabbath t-shirt better than he does. She was barefoot and she was holding a toothbrush in her hand. At that moment, Tony was uttered speechless. Seeing Pepper so relaxed made his heart skip a beat and knowing she was wearing his clothes just made him feel even better.

“Hey, I was about to brush my teeth. Everything fits pretty well. Thank you again, Tony”, she told him, gratefully. Tony stood there still, speechless. Pepper waved her hand in front of his face. “Tony?”

Tony snapped out of his zoning out. “Uh, yeah. Okay! Great! I’m glad. Well, I guess it’s time to head to bed.”

Pepper smiled. “Will that be all Mr. Stark?”

Tony, on cloud nine at the moment, smiled as well. “Yes, that will be all, Ms. Potts”.

Pepper closed the door as Tony went off to his room. Tony slept peacefully in his bed for the first time in a long time. Knowing that Pepper was in the other room a couple of doors down, wearing his clothes made his night significantly better.


End file.
